


The Ring

by MercyKilling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hail Stony, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pain, Relationship(s), Science Bros, Short One Shot, Stony Bingo, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者们发现Steve的手指上多了一个戒指。Steve对此绝口不提，同伴们对此很困惑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有人物，他们属于漫威。围绕队长的戒指展开的故事……拖了一年的坑。

不知从什么时候起，Steve的左手中指上有了一个不显眼的戒指。

它的表面泛着暗淡的银色，是属于未打磨完全的金属的哑光；细小的、粗砺的花纹是它唯一的点缀，浅浅的纹路在窄小的戒面上蜷曲缠绕。

第一个发现它的是Natasha，毫无疑问地。

Natasha在一个空气微凉的清晨、Steve给她递过早餐的盘子时发现了这枚戒指。她一向为自己细致入微的观察力而自豪，因此她肯定这枚戒指佩戴的时间绝对不会超过两天。她将温热的面包送进嘴里，用余光观察随Steve的动作移动的戒指——反射着窗中透入的阳光，任柔和的光晕将它染成淡金色。

她压下心里的疑问，选择了一个合适的时机询问。

“你订婚了？Captain？”在一个月光明亮的电影之夜，她刻意坐在Steve身边，用只有他们两个人能听见的声音低声状若无意地提起。  
她从屏幕中放映的《泰坦尼克号》中乏味地转过眼睛，用手指点了点左手中指。

她看见Steve有些慌张的湛蓝眸子，在黑暗中闪烁着跳动的光芒。  
Steve轻轻触碰了那个戒指一下，就像在用温柔的方式把它唤醒：“额，不完全，或者说，没有这么快。”

“这不代表别的。”他补充。之后没再显露出说话的打算。  
Natasha知道，当Steve用这样保守却坚定的语气回答问题时，多半是他不想把答案透露给任何人。她索然无味地拿起桌面上的果汁，放到嘴边优雅地抿了一口，又举了举：“无论如何，敬你的未婚妻。”  
没再将视线转回结结巴巴解释的Steve，Natasha终于从今晚的复仇者聚会里得到了一丝愉悦感。

当然不是从Thor那该死的品味里获取的。

电影给安稳的夜晚画上了句号，在此之前，复仇者们不约而同地没有回到房间，这很难得，或者说，破天荒的。

好吧，似乎某个天才先一步离开了。

“Tony一定觉得我们这样做很无聊。”Bruce擦擦眼镜。

“那就让他没能参与我们这次聚会而后悔吧。”Clint咬了重音：“他是个混蛋。”

其他人似乎刻意忽略了这点缺失，有些明显地把话题绕过。他们裹着厚厚的毯子畅谈、抱怨、笑出泪水，身体陷进松软的沙发里，陪着身旁人的体温度过长夜；面前的酒杯被重复斟满、喝空，荧屏闪烁着照亮他们的侧脸，像每个有调皮孩子的家庭一样，桌面上散落了甜点的碎屑。

他们保持着从未有过的亲密的姿态，直到晨光替代夜色，旭日打破安宁。

他们仍然要穿上制服，为自己的工作而疲惫、奔波。

也许是Steve在电影之夜坐得太过远离团队（他的确有相当一段时间在落地窗旁边出神），八小时后，他的戒指才等来第二个发现它的人——Coulson，顺理成章地。

除非有任务不在，在Captain America来到神盾局时，Phil Coulson永远恨不得把这位光芒熠熠的美国偶像搬回家当作吉祥物。所以如果Steve去神盾总部更勤一点，Coulson绝对会第一个发现Steve的变化（轻松超过Natasha）。

七点整，Steve作为复仇者的代表准时到达神盾局处理一次战斗的后续事项，走进二层的走廊意外碰到了Coulson。

出于礼貌，Steve停下脚步，和这位特工简短问候：“下午好，探员。”

“下午好，Captain。你上周的行动很完美，真的。”

“是复仇者们的努力。”

Coulson利用对话的间隙打量着Steve的头发长度、表情喜怒、外套大小……而例行观察触到Steve手指上的戒指确实是一个意外。

“Captain……你的戒指？你订婚了？”Coulson脱口而出，这让说着损失情况的Steve有些迷茫。但很显然两个人都没法将话题转回这次心不在焉的谈话，Coulson只是难以置信地望着Steve中指上那个小小的、银灰色的环，这引来了Steve低沉的轻笑：“有点偏差，虽然这在七十年前也是一样的称呼和含义，我知道。”

“哦……很抱歉我失礼了。”Coulson轻咳一声，视线却黏在Steve的手上不放：“我想……”

我想这种事应该和神盾局长汇报一下，这是硬性要求。毕竟复仇者不同于大众，你的未婚妻应该接受上层的审核……

“没关系，Coulson探员。”Steve打断了Coulson的话，微笑了一下：“它对我意义非凡。我很抱歉我不能告诉你更多，也希望你不会告诉别人。”

Coulson注意到Steve提到这件事时，严肃的、坚定的眸子微微垂下，柔和的弧度从嘴角逐渐弯起——似乎这小小的插曲给他带来了难以言说的情绪。就如一封未待寄出的电报，由内而外透露着真实却遥远的情感。

“好的。”Coulson被Steve真诚的表情打动，下意识地点头。

上帝啊Captain在求我帮忙？怎么可能有人拒绝CAPTAIN AMERICA？让Nick Fury见……

Oh，Nick Fury！

BUT CAPTAIN AMERICA！

Coulson用整整半分钟——从脑海中Fury的瞪视和Steve的笑容中把自己拽回现实世界，回过神来无奈地揉揉抽痛的额角。

他毫不抱希望地向前望去——Steve已然消失在走廊尽头，没留下脚步声，也没留下背影。

Captain America就是有把一切变得理所应当的能力。

那么……

刚刚什么都没有发生。

Coulson叹了口气，转身走向相反的方向，接起了振动的电话。

“Phil Coulson.”

第三个发现它的人是Thor，这有些出乎意料。

Thor很少在复仇者大厦久住，雷神的身份让他时常在神域忙于处理权利、战争、亲情的混乱关系，即使他一点也不喜欢这些繁琐的事情。所以当他来到复仇者大厦，就证明他乐得清闲，而且想念中庭的友人到不能等待；他会和复仇者们拥抱（甚至包括Natasha），用他神祗的热情在每个人身边迸发出火花。

很少有人能拒绝他，也几乎没有人不会被名为Thor的病毒感染。

当那个早晨，Thor久违的耀眼金发从Steve盯着番茄切片的余光中一闪而过时，Steve向他投去一个友善的眼神并道了声早安。很不同寻常地，他得到了Thor的沉默作为回答。

久到Steve觉得Thor已经放弃了和他交谈，Thor才隆隆地开口：“队长已寻得托付生死之挚友？”

“什么……”Steve摸不着头脑地转身望向Thor，握着刀柄的手不自觉垂下，使得番茄的淡红色汁液在刀锋上晕开一片不规则的水迹。

Thor反应很快：“中庭之人或有不同？神域众人佩指环于中指，意为忠诚、情谊坚不可摧。”Thor走到Steve身旁拍了拍他的肩膀，在厨房里四处环顾。

“是的，戒指在地球的含义……和神域不同，也许。”Steve奇怪地追问：“神域为什么会有这样的习俗？”

Thor在脸上挂起了然的笑意：“中指有连通心脏之血脉，有相同标记于中指，即为二人心意相通。”Thor用餐叉插起一片培根塞进嘴里，声音变得含混：“有队长之厨艺高超如此，实乃复仇者之幸事。”

“原来是这样。但在这里，大家更愿意相信这是爱情的标志。”Steve挑眉，接受了Thor的称赞。

Thor低沉的笑声振动着空气：“那好队长意在何处？”

“我也不清楚，我没办法用一种结论下定义。”Steve耸耸肩，切下一片蜂蜜面包，将边缘处零碎的燕麦扫进垃圾桶：“如果我想明白了，我会告诉你们的。”

这就是这次对话明确的休止符了，Steve转身激起的微风混合了沙拉酱的清甜气息，他的手里托着装满三明治的盘子，几颗水珠顺着湿润的盘身流到指缝，在他结实的小臂上留下一道晶亮的水痕。

Steve头也不回，捞过身后装满培根煎蛋的盘子塞进Thor手里，语气严肃地打断了他对Steve手指的紧盯：“我希望你什么都没有看到。”

“吾未动用神力，而其上字迹过于模糊。”Thor抬起头。

“那不要试图看到任何东西。”

“明日吾欲享用队长所烹鸡块。”

“No.”

“Captain？”Thor意有所指地挥了挥左手。

Steve抬手揉了揉眉心：“……OK.”

“后日牛排。”

“Thor！”

“大后日……”

Steve不会错过Thor望向他那一瞬间僵硬的嘴角，就算之后Thor的笑容那么自然地跳过了那一瞬间。

他们只是没法戳穿罢了。

第四个发现它的人是Clint……这简直成了灾难性事件。

“Captain你戴戒指？”Clint身上满是战场上的尘土，爆炸在他嘴角留下的划痕还在浅浅渗着血珠，而这种程度的疼痛并没能让他闭上嘴，相反的，他总是需要一个话题转移痛楚和疲劳，他把这称为“压力舒缓”，虽然赞同他的人也许只有Tony。

“相信我，你这样做就和站在ABC的镜头前说‘快他妈打死我的心上人’没有区别，你要了解二十一世纪的媒体……还有你的崇拜者都很可怕。”

Steve不自然地摸摸鼻子：“谢谢你的关心，当然，除了你们我是不会让别人轻易看到它的。”

“哦，得了吧队长，你摘了手套气定神闲地接受了采访一路大摇大摆地走回来，”Clint给自己倒了杯水：“你最好思考一下你有没有在镜头前秀过戒指。”他将杯子里的水一饮而尽，然后呛住喷了一桌面：“噗咳咳咳……队长你看上哪家咳咳姑娘咳咳咳……或者是小咳咳伙子……”

Steve把摘下的面罩和手套挪了挪位置，更加远离Clint的方向，毫不掩饰嫌弃地开口：“作为一个成年人，你应该学会管住自己的好奇心。”

“好奇心害死猫，这我懂。”Clint终于缓过了气， 清清嗓子：“但我相信美国队长不会因为他的队友询问了他的感情问题就选择杀人灭口的。”

没等Steve回答，Clint就开始喋喋不休：“是卡特特工吗？你们两个还算很般配。还是那个咖啡馆的美女？她每次给你的咖啡都比我满……或者是小伙子？哦该死的我应该想到的，这不可能和哪个姑娘有关系，我每次看到你和铁罐吵架都觉得……”

Clint猛地闭上了嘴结束了这次单方面的战斗压力发泄，他瑟缩了一下，伸出手搭上Steve的肩膀。

他从Steve湛蓝的眼睛里看到了一闪而过的复杂情绪。

“抱歉，队长……我……”

上帝啊为什么我总是管不住自己的嘴。Clint在脑内用自己的箭射了自己无数次。

“不必道歉。”Steve简洁的回答让Clint的心一沉：“你说的对，这的确和姑娘没关系。”

Clint手掌下是Steve划痕累累的制服，还有绷得紧紧的肩颈肌肉。Steve身上未褪去的血腥和硝烟气息让这种弥漫的悲伤显得不合时宜，他就像一把凯旋于战场却折断在使用者手心的一把剑，锋利，强大，但抵挡不住被消磨的脆弱，而Clint对此无计可施。

“我想我们都需要一点休息，如果你不介意我要去房间洗个澡，Barton特工。”Steve的声音疲惫了下来。似乎厌倦了强撑精神的对话，用起了每次公用电波太安静时他说话的干涩声线。

我想我们可以再斟酌一下作战计划。  
或许我的盾应该找Coulson升级了。  
这次任务结束了，你们很棒。  
我认为……

美国队长是个行动派，从不多话，但他清楚交错的呼吸声只会让人心慌。Steve永远有完美的理由缓解尴尬，那真是太体贴了。

“哦，是的，当然。”Clint抽回手，盯着Steve拿起自己的物品，留下一汪水渍没了遮挡，反射着即将西沉的紫红阳光，几乎刺痛了出神的Clint的眼睛。

戒指闪烁的一星光亮隐没于转角处的黑暗。

第五个发现它的人是Bruce，鉴于被Clint发现后Steve就被派去执行了任务，甚至连续两天没给他摘下手套的时间。当他结束了任务一身疲惫地回到大厦，和Bruce在灯光昏黄的走廊里迎面相遇时，他惊异地发现对方的状态并不比他好多少。

“晚上好，博士，看起来你这几天很辛苦。”Steve点点头向Bruce致意。

“是的，看来我们最近工作都很多，队长。”Bruce打量着Steve凌乱的金发，满身的尘土和凝固的血渍，然后目光向下停留在他的手上：“……压力很大。”

Steve下意识地缩手，意识到自己动作过大后尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。他的动作并没有多大效果，因为Bruce已经脱口而出：“这是Tony的？”

Steve震惊地愣在当处：“……你怎么知道？……”

然而Bruce并没有马上回答他：“我从未看到他戴过……是他送给你的吗？”

“Bruce……”

“哦，哦，是的。”Bruce疲惫地揉揉眉心：“我应该告诉你。”

三个月前，两位科学家在实验室照例和数字，全息影像度过一个无眠的夜晚。当Tony在隔壁升级武器终于结束后，猫儿一样踱到Bruce的工作台前。Bruce还记得那天Tony嘴角扬起一个狡黠的微笑：“Brucie，既然我们还有多余的材料，我们可以拿它们做点更有意义的事情。”

“随你喜欢。”Bruce无奈地转过身去，继续着手头的工作。  
天知道这个天才想干什么。只要不毁掉他们的实验成果Bruce就对他的一切行为持宽容态度。

不知过了多久，Tony轻柔的脚步声在Bruce身后响起，在他转向Tony的时候Tony随意地靠在他椅子的把手上，将手中的小东西递到他眼前：“怎么样，在上面熔东西费了我好大功夫。”

Tony靠得很近的身体，把金属的冷洌气息和咖啡的暖香融合得格外迷人。

哦，重点是，Tony做了一个戒指。

Bruce小心翼翼地捏着戒指的边缘，看到上面细小又龙飞凤舞的字样。

Tony Stark.

Bruce失笑，看着Tony像小孩子一样得意的神情，摘下眼镜，望着那双闪烁着细碎光彩的棕色眼睛在自己视线中氤氲开：“用振金做戒指，这会让Fury发疯的。”

“他应该庆幸我没有把队长的盾牌切开做咖啡机。”Tony哼了一声，把Bruce手中的戒指抢过来扔进了口袋：“继续吧，刚刚你有什么进展？”……

“就是这样。”Bruce清清干涩的喉咙，抬眼时毫不意外地看到了Steve泛红的眼睛。

“这不是Tony送给我的。”一阵沉默后，Steve突然开口：“我和Miss Potts整理Tony的东西，发现了它。”

Bruce试探性地询问：“我可以看看它吗？”

Steve迟疑片刻，还是点点头。

他将那枚指环轻柔地摘下，充满爱意地握在他宽大的手掌中，递了过去。

Bruce接过它，灼热的温度一如Steve的手掌。他本应该注意这枚戒指不属于Tony的尺寸，也应该发现印在戒指内侧的工整字母。  
Steve Rogers.

而他从未发现。

他认为Tony也不希望他注意到。

将戒指还给Steve时，Bruce突然明白了那些毫无意义的争吵，明明可以妥协的坚持，和别人交谈时不停提到的对方名字，互相偷望的眼神都意味着什么——从头到尾都是Steve和Tony两个人的困局。  
“我去看过Tony。”Steve自嘲地牵牵嘴角：“但是不知道应该用什么身份面对Tony，站在什么立场致辞，我的队友，我的朋友，或者是，我爱的人。”Steve深吸了一口气，试图用沉重的呼吸平复自己的情绪：“我拿到这枚戒指之后才敢于相信自己，但是它再也没办法像他们说的，代表订婚的含义。”

对上Bruce低垂的眼睛，Steve意识到自己有些失态：“抱歉，我可能说了太多……”

“没关系，队长。”Bruce顿了顿：“Tony是爱你的。”

“谢谢你，博士。”

Steve转过身，在Bruce的目光里向着来时的方向走去。Steve随手套上一件外套挡住身上狼狈的制服，在褪色的夜空下骑上自己的摩托车，将大厦抛在身后。

这次凌晨的出行，终止于Steve站定在写着Tony·Stark的大理石墓碑前。

他弯下腰亲吻面前的墓碑，把所有的虔诚和躲在假象后的渴望都寄托在一个冰凉的吻上。

想说的话太多，他清清喉咙，张开嘴巴。

潮湿凉爽的空气中，远方的城市正褪去午夜的迷醉，如扭紧发条的齿轮开始转动。Steve在鸟群掠过的羽翼拍打声中望向它们飞往的方向——灰蓝色的天空尽头、东方的天空露出了一抹鱼肚白，延伸的树木叶片间，正泛起金黄的晨光。

Fin.

良心彩蛋：

“我一直……都很爱你。”Steve按着墓碑，一滴泪水滴在泥土中消失不见。

“Hey，我似乎听到了有人在对Tony Stark告白。”

“Tony？！你没有死！”Steve盯了Tony五秒之后扑过去紧紧抱住了他。

“放松，老冰棍，允许Fury假死不允许我假死吗。”Tony在Steve的怀里艰难地抬起手，拍了拍Steve的背。

“我很生气。”Steve的声音闷闷的。

“啥？”

“你什么都不告诉我。”

“我凭什么告诉你！？”Tony在脱口而出后对上了Steve危险的目光。

啊哦。

当天晚上站不稳也说不出话的Tony不得不拖延见复仇者们的时间以消散身上被超级大屌疼爱过的气息。


End file.
